A Story of Love: C&M sequel
by StephyMarie
Summary: Chapter 2- What a Coincedence!
1. C&M Sequel

  
  
  
  


A Story of Love: C&M sequel

  
  


Here's the next part....

  
  


Chapter 2- What a Coincidence!

  
  


Chandler sat on his couch with his head down. It was over. Everything was over. Monica was not his anymore, and there was no uncertainty anymore. He knew that she wasn't his. Chandler didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to cry over this. He wasn't the kind of guy to cry over anything. Chandler thought about wearing his sweats, but she didn't dump him, and they were barely together, so that was out of the question. Chandler thought about what he would normally do. He didn't know. It had been an extremely long time since he had had a romance with anyone. Chandler finally got an idea to help him feel better. He got off the couch, took his coat off the hook and hurriedly left the apartment.

He walked down the street looking at the world surrounding him. Couples everywhere. What was this saying? That everyone can be happy but him? Seeing people in love made Chandler feel even worse. This was saying that they were aloud to be happy, and he wasn't. Chandler stopped in front of a very old looking broken down building. When he walked inside, he knew that these people weren't like him at all, but Chandler was too depressed to care. He was in the ugliest bar that anyone could ever be in. It was dark, and smokey. He noticed that some areas were missing walls, and he could have sworn that he had stepped on a rat. Again all Chandler wanted to do was get drunk because at least then the pain would stop.

"Can I help you, sir?" The bartender asked gesturing for Chandler to have a seat.

"Yeah, anything strong. How about dry whiskey?"

"Coming right up! May I ask what is bothering you?" The man asked.

"You guys really do like to hear about our depressive lives don't you?. Have you ever been in love?" Chandler asked waiting for his drink.

"Love? Too many times my friend." The man said handing Chandler his drink.

"I mean real love. You know the kind that makes you want to commit."

"Ah, the big C word. No, I can't say I have. Did a woman reject you?"

"No, geography did."

"You lost me sir."

Chandler finished his first shot and asked for more. He needed more. He body was begging to feel happy as was his heart. Chandler kept talking to the bartender about all of his troubles with Monica. He went on about the plan right to the goodbye. This was the first time Chandler had ever opened up to a stranger, but the alcohol did help him. Chandler kept drinking until he noticed about 20 empty glasses in front of him. Chandler felt so relieved that he even began to joke again. " I should go home; I need my beauty rest." Chandler slurred as he lifted his alcohol filled body off the stool. "Would you look at that? The room is spinning. He he he," Chandler laughed and tried walking. "Since when did walking become so damn hard," Chandler slurred as he wobbled toward the door. "Tthannk youuuu shiiiiiiiiiir," with saying that Chandler left the bar and walked down the street. "Hello ladies!" Chandler said at some ladies that were walking toward him. "How about you and me have sommmee fuunnnn hahaha." The girls just ignored him. "Doonnn't caall meee, I'lll caall youuu!" Chandler slurred and kept walking toward his building. "Hooomme is heree!" Chandler tried to skip inside but his body wouldn't let him, and he fell to the ground. "Woowwie! Now, that was a ride!" Chandler slowly lifted himself off the ground and walked toward the elevator. He finally got up to his floor and walked to his apartment door. "I reeally have a niiice plaacee," when he went to put the key in the door, his body took over and he blacked out. His body fell to the floor in a deep unconscious sleep.

  
  


**** 

Joey walked out of the elevator whistling in happiness. He was liking it here. It was even better than LA. Joey walked to the door and saw Chandler laying unconsciously on the floor. This can't be good, he thought. "Chandler! Wake up!" He whispered.

"5 more minutes," Chandler said in his sleep.

"Chandler! Get you ass up now!!" Joey yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh...my head is spinning," Chandler said looking up at Joey.

"Well, look at you, passed out right by the door. What happened?"

"Went to a bar, talked about Monica, and got drunk. That's all I really remember." Chandler said trying to stand up although his body still didn't have the strength.

"Whoa, let me help you pal. What were you doing getting drunk?" Joey asked concerned.

"Umm..I think there is no more Monica. We decided nothing was going to happen."

"Lets get inside, and I'll make you some coffee. And, dude! Take a shower. Whew!" Joey said holding his nose.

"I don't smell anything!"

"Just trust me. You have to be at work in an hour! Come on."

****

Chandler walked into his office with his head feeling like it got hit by a bulldozer about fifty times. Chandler took a seat and ran his hands through his hair. This was going to be a long day; he could feel it. Chandler turned on his computer and started typing in numbers. 

"Hey, Chandler! The boss wants to see you."

"What does he want? I've been in on time all this week."

"I don't know; I am just the messenger."

"As the messenger, you should deliver a longer message. Now, excuse me while I talk to the boss."

"Yes, sir."

Chandler was unsure about what the boss wanted to talk to him about. Chandler had been a better person to the employees, and he was coming to work every day and would still occasionally work overtime. Chandler was proud of the work he was doing. "Um..sir, you wanted to see me."

"Well, Bing, there is a problem with the ANUS in Illinois. We need you there."

"When? Where? Why?"

"Whoa, son too many questions. Apparently, the workers didn't know how to use the ANUS, so they had messed it up somehow. It's an accounting building in Chicago, and I already have a rented car for you, a hotel room, and a plane ticket. You'll leave tomorrow morning at seven, and I don't know how long it will take, but the sooner the better! Now, leave; I have some work to do!"

"Yes, sir! I'll see you in a few weeks then."

"The sooner the better like I said, Bing. You are valuable to this company, and we need you here."

Chandler walked out of his boss' office. Chandler thought about how weird this was. There were so many places, but Chicago was the place that needed help. Chandler thought about how big the city was and knew that any chance of seeing Monica would be rare. He knew that if he told her he was going, they could meet up, but Chandler thought about how wrong that was. It was over, and just because he would be near her for a few weeks didn't mean that he had to talk to her.

****

Monica sat in her apartment watching love stories and eating chocolate. She wanted to pick up the phone and call Chandler, but she knew that option was out of the question. Monica was watching _You've got mail_. These people were happy with not knowing each other, right? This was now the third time Monica was watching this video today. She just kept rewinding it and playing it over and over again. Love was tricky, but once you had it, it was amazing and worth the fight. Monica looked over at the clock and it read that it was three in the afternoon. This is just great, she thought. She's been eating and sulking since eight in the morning. It was time to burn off some calories. She stopped the movie, cleaned up the mess she created, fixed herself up, and was out the door.

Monica walked past her restaurant; she at least had one thing that she could call hers. Monica kept walking trying to burn off all of the ice cream and chocolate that she had filled her stomach with. She thought about running, but she didn't feel like getting a cramp so she stuck to walking. Monica walked behind this guy that looked a lot like Chandler. The walk, the hair, the build, and even the suit. She walked a little faster catching up to this man that took her breath away. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Chandler? Is that you?" The man turned around and looked nothing like Chandler from the front. He had different features and the eyes just weren't the same. "I am so so sorry. I thought you were somebody else." Monica apologized.

"I can be who you want me to be," the man said flirtatiously.

"That's ok; I'm fine!" Monica said and walked away.

Monica felt embarrassed. Everyone looked like Chandler, and he didn't even live here. He was probably in a different time zone. Monica looked around, and looked at all the men around her. They all resembled Chandler in some way. Mostly hair because his hair style was becoming. One man took her breath away. He was walking into her accounting building where she handled her annual budgets for her restaurant. Now that guy looked a lot like Chandler, she thought. She looked at him again and her heart stopped. That was Chandler. Chandler was here. She knew that she was imagining him everywhere she went, but this time, she was absolutely sure. " Chandler!" she yelled. "Chandler Bing!" The man turned around and looked at her. Monica didn't care what people thought. She ran to him as fast as she could. "It's you, it's really you!"

Chandler walked to her and smiled. Just to see her again made him the happiest man alive. "Monica?"

To be continued- maybe!(your choice...did you like it or not?)

No one seems interested in this series, so I don't know if I will continue it. If you think it's pure slush than you are wrong because I don't write slush too often...I'm am not a slushy kind of person! Anyway, sorry again Liz for not telling you, but this time you couldn't get on the net to be told! Luv ya!

Steph :) 

  
  



	2. C&M Sequel

  
  


A Story of Love: The C&M Sequel

  
  
  
  


Hey! Since people wanted me to write the C&M follow up, I figured what the hell? I'll write it! I actually have the time. Ok this is the first part so enjoy.(hey, and I got it up earlier than planned.)

  
  


Chapter 1- Love hurts.

  
  


Chandler turned over in his bed. It was early in the morning, and too early to drag his body from his comfortable position. He hated his situation. He was in love yes, but she was not ever going to be his or so he thought. She loved her life, her restaurant, her new friends, and the atmosphere of Chicago. Chandler did have to admit that he was happier having Joey live with him. Joey had found a job at the local theater. He is in charge of lighting. It was not acting, but at least it was a job that paid. Joey had felt that it was time to move on from acting, but he still enjoyed the theater. Chandler admired Joey for having the courage to move on. Every time Chandler had attempted to quit his job, his boss would offer him a more prestigious position and a higher salary. Chandler was stuck, but he was beginning to enjoy his job. He hated to admit it, but ever since the gang had reunited, Chandler's face had been brighter. The quips and smiles had come back, and his co-workers were falling in love with the happy guy that he had become.

Joey awoke, and quickly got out of bed. He loved the fact that he had a steady job, but not the fact that at times, he had to get up earlier. Joey walked out of his bedroom and across the dimly lit hall. There was one window that gave light to the hallway, but the drapes were closed and the sun was blocked from entering the apartment. Joey walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. He shut the door carefully not wanting to awaken Chandler, and got his shower ready. When he stepped into the shower, he felt the warm water hit his body. Nothing felt better than having warm water drip along his body. He enjoyed his morning showers. He rarely sung because Chandler would always yell at him to be quiet, so Joey made shower time become thinking time. No one knew, but LA had ultimately changed his personality on life and on love. He tried not to let it show because he wanted things to be the way they used to be, but he knew that after six years of being alone without the group, they could never be the way they used to be. Even though, Chandler was at least becoming more Mr. quips a lot, Joey could still feel that Chandler had matured greatly. He rarely complained about life, and when he messed up, he fixed it himself without any unnecessary help. Joey stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and walked back to his bedroom ready to face what this new day would bring him.

Chandler finally stepped out of his room hearing that Joey was finished with the shower. Chandler knew that he would have to wait about ten minutes for the hot water to reappear, but every morning was like this. Chandler slowly walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. He discovered that will all of the excitement of seeing his friends, Chandler had forgotten to buy anything. Chandler dismissed the thought hoping that Joey wouldn't yell at him, and went into the bathroom ready to take his shower.

****

Chandler and Joey sat in a small quaint restaurant waiting for their food to arrive. Both were not talking, but that was because their stomachs were so hungry that they were practically forced to not speak. "Oh, Chandler, I forgot to tell you, Monica called." Joey said breaking the silence they had both created.

"She did? What did she say???" Chandler asked surprised.

"Nothing much. She just said that it was important that you call her back."

"Did she sound happy?" Chandler asked with a bit of hope.

"I think you should talk to her."

"I guess I should. I'll call her later." Chandler said scared to hear what Monica had to say. It had been a week since he had said goodbye to her, and he hasn't spoken to her since. He was afraid to call her, and since she hadn't called him before, he had assumed that she had moved onto some other guy.

  
  


"Are you going to call her?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Chandler asked nervously.

"I know you, Chandler. Just promise me you will call her."

"I promise I will call her. Scouts honor."

"You were in Scouts? Man, you were a sad kid."

"You're right there!" Chandler laughed.

When the food came, they both shut their mouths and began to dig into their tasteful breakfast. The conversation was over, and when they were finished eating, they both went to work.

**** 

Monica exited the taxi and paid the driver. Her eyes seemed to be blank. Emotionless. It had been a week since her last encounter with the group, but most of all, Chandler. She missed him, she missed the way she felt, and she missed his eyes. Anytime Monica felt her life was a Greek tragedy, all she would have to do it look into Chandler's blue eyes and all would be forgotten, and if not forgotten, at least she felt better inside. It was a lot like how she felt when she was a kid. Her mom would always make you feel like less of a person, but when Christmas came, her parents cared enough to get her what she wanted. Most kids would forget what they got for Christmas, but Monica never did. When she was a kid Christmas was Chandler's eyes. Of course as she grew up and distanced herself from her family, Christmas became just a holiday, but she always would find a new source of happiness. Whether it was a caring boyfriend, or a caring friend. Even when Monica had to fight her battle with weight, when she began to work out, she felt proud like a teacher is when their worst student gets an A on a test. Monica feeling this new feeling of self-happiness had finally found the strength to overcome her weight problem, and she did. She is now what a guy may call a knock out. Sure, when Monica glanced at herself in the mirror, she is not completely self secure, but at least she feels confident and that's what counts. Now, Monica had to look at her present problem. His name was Chandler, and he may well be the love of Monica's life, but Monica would never know. Monica walked into her restaurant for the first time in a month and saw that everything was functioning properly.

"Monica, you're back!" One of the waitress' yelled. "Everybody, Monica is back!"

"Hi, I just came by to see how things are going, but they seem to be A ok!" Monica feigned a smile.

"Yeah, it has, but we have missed you, and some of the costumers have missed your rad cooking! I loved your cakes! You know the chocolate one with all the cool stuff on it.." One of the waiters said.

"Jeff, you're still here," Monica said sarcastically.

"Monica, we need to talk. Ok, people carry on. We don't have to stop working when the owner comes back!" One of the cooks announced.

"Thanks Renée! You were always my favorite."

"I know, now come sit, tell me EVERYTHING!"

"There's not much to tell," Monica lied, "Went to the funeral, saw my friends, then came home. No big deal."

"You know I would believe you, if you didn't have the word love written across your forehead." 

"Very funny, like I said noth.."

"Tell me about him!" Renée said anxiously.

"He was one of my best friends six years ago. He and I spontaneously admitted we loved each other after me hating his guts."

"Intense."

  
  


"But we knew that our new lives were keeping us apart so we were forced to not be together, and then we said our goodbyes and here I am."

"You know, I know this guy. . ."

"Oh, stop with the guys! I just need time to work through this like I said before, no big deal."

"That's where you are wrong! You need him. I can see it. You want him."

"I did. I don't know anymore."

"Did uh, anything happen?" Renée asked wanting all the juicy gossip.

"A kiss," Monica said looking at her hands, "The most amazing kiss. The kind you see in movies when the two main characters fall in love from one kiss. I can't get it out of my head."

"Then why isn't he here with you?"

"He lives in Washington DC. We have different lives. It wouldn't work."

"Before I get back to work, I just want to tell you that guys like that come once, and once they're gone, you will always regret it." After saying this, Renée resumed to her work in the kitchen.

Monica couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. Would she really regret it? Was Chandler her movie perfect romance? Was he her one true love? Monica couldn't think about this. Chandler was one of her best friends and then after six years of being apart, he had transformed into the love of her life. Was that realistically possible? Monica pondered every answer to this question that was possible, but when it all came down to it, Monica felt confused. Her life used to be simple, but now everything was complicated and how was she supposed to deal with it? Monica walked out of the restaurant with her head down. It was as if she was fat again.

****

Chandler walked into his apartment and slammed the door as if he was trying to make a statement. His neighbors didn't enjoy the sound as many of them yelled to be quiet, but all Chandler could hear was a bunch of mumbling. He threw his coat on the couch and walked straight to the phone. This phone can make him the happiest man to ever live on earth, or it could ruin his life. This phone at this moment felt like life and death. He paced around it for a few minutes unsure of what to do. He kept pacing and occasionally he would run his hands through his hair showing the frustration that ran through his head. Should he or shouldn't he? Chandler closed his eyes as if waiting for the inevitable to happen. His hand slowly left his pocket and reluctantly made its way to the phone. His pulled his hand away. This was all too hard, too complicated. Just as he was about t reach for the phone once again it made sound. This made Chandler scream like a frightened child, but he took a deep breath and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello," he said; his voice a bit shaky. 

"Hey, Chandler! Look, I'm not going to be home till later. We're having a cast party tonight and one of the lady's.."

"I get it, Joe, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Chandler smiled.

"You bet!" Joey smiled also happy that Chandler still knew him.

"I'll see you pal! Have a great night!"

"You know I will!" With that, Joey hung up the phone.

Chandler put the phone back down and sat on the couch. He sighed thinking about what he was going to do. He knew that in most ways, he was being a wimp, but this was love, and you never tamper with love. If you do then you end up being a gay head liner of a gay burlesque club, or you're a mother who gets her happiness from writing erotic novels and eating Kung Pow Chicken. Chandler made a disgusted face at that thought. The phone began to ring again, but Chandler didn't have the strength to pick it up. 

"Hey! You're calling Chandler and Joey's we are busy having a life, so if you can leave your name and number, we may take it out of our busy schedules to call you back!" The answering machine said.

"Ha ha..that message still cracks me up! Hey, Chandler don't forget to call Monica! Her number is on the fridge! Later, dude." Joey said and hung up the phone.

Chandler thought about what Joey was doing. He was making Chandler take the chances of love, but the chances were as slim as Joey ever getting married and staying faithful. Chandler finally gave up the act and marched to the fridge. He took the number, grabbed the phone and sat back on the couch. He began to dial nervously. He couldn't remember when he had been this scared. The phone began to ring, and ring. No answer. Chandler had gotten the answering machine. That was fate just screwing him over again. She was probably out with another guy. There was nothing wrong with that; it wasn't as if they were exclusive or even a couple for that matter. Chandler sat back and just thought about his non existing love life with Monica. After the longest hour ever had passed, the phone began to ring. This time Chandler felt that he should answer it. "Hello, Joey and Chandler's" That seemed smooth.

"Hey Chandler? It's Monica." The other voice said.

"Monica! It's great to hear from you. I tried to call you an hour ago, but no one answered."

"I was in the shower. I called because I am confused." Monica admitted.

"About us, or the us that isn't?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"Well, I am at home relaxing on the couch, and you are at home after a shower."

"Chandler, no time for jokes. I need to know."

"That's what I don't know, Mon. I know that I love you. I have never loved anyone like this before, and that's what scares me."

"You're scared of loving me?"

"I guess I am scared that I love you too much, and you've probably moved on."

"Chandler, how could I ever move on when all I would be thinking about is you?" Monica said wishing that Chandler lived closer.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that I can't see you. I can't touch you. Mon, I can barely be a friend to you."

"Well, then should we just forget about this?" Monica said on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to, but can you be in a relationship that has no physical contact?"

"You're right. You are too right. I wish you were wrong!" Monica cried.

"Me too." Chandler said getting emotional himself.

"I guess we just hang up the phone and move on?" Monica said having a hard time speaking.

"I guess, I will always love you, Mon."

"I know, I will always love you, but we can't live like this."

"I just wish love didn't hurt this bad."

"I know, so I guess on three we hang up, and that's the end."

"Yeah on three..ONE..TWO..THREE" Chandler's last words before each phone clicked and both lives felt empty.

  
  


To be Continued in Chapter 2- (??) Unsure of the name

  
  


Remember that this is just the beginning, and that there is more to come, so don't hate me just yet! Please review the more I get, the more I want to write the next one! Steph :)...Oh, and Liz, sorry for not telling you about this one. I'll let you bug me about the next one :)

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. C&M Sequel

  
  
  
  


A Story of Love: C&M Sequel

  
  
  
  


I am SO sorry it took so long!! I have been neglecting this story due to major writers block, but here it the next part! Finally! It's not that long...just the beginning of where the real story begins.

  
  


Chapter three: What kind of love?

  
  
  
  


"Oh my God! I can't believe it actually you!" Monica said smiling.

  
  


"Yeah, so how have you been?" Chandler asked making conversation.

  
  


"Fine, fine, you?" Monica asked looking down.

  
  


"Never better," Chandler sighed.

  
  


Wha-what are you doing here?"

  
  


"I'm here for a few weeks updating and fixing the system at this building."

  
  


"Oh, wow, that's great. . .Where are you staying?" Monica asked.

  
  


"Just a hotel. Company paid for everything. I really have to start working, but here's my room number, so please give me a call, and we'll get together.

  
  


"Yeah, sure," Monica smiled, "I'll talk to you later!"

  
  


Monica waited until Chandler entered the building, and leaned up against the door and sighed. He was here! He was actually here. What bothered her was that, she felt nothing romantically while she was talking to him. Monica felt that she was over him, and that it would be great to have a friend to spend time with. Even if it was only for a few weeks. Monica couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him, but she felt comfortable just being his friend. She knew it wasn't possible to be anything more. She walked from the building and back to apartment, and through the whole way she thought about Chandler. They had been great friends, enemies, almost lovers, and now, she really didn't know if he was a friend or more. Monica had to admit that they had fallen in _love_ a bit too quickly. It was probably pure lust. Monica didn't want to believe that, but it had to be true. It only took her a week to get over him, and it wasn't as awkward seeing him like she imagined it would be. Monica looked down and the number on the paper that Chandler had handed her. She really wanted to see him again to really know if she did in fact love him, or if it was just a feeling of the need of love. She had to find out, and seeing him tonight would give her a definite answer.

  
  


****

  
  


Chandler sat in the office assigned to him and tried to get to work, but it was hard. Chandler found it odd that he and Monica had seen each other on his first day here. It was a bit ironic considering Chandler had wanted to stay clear of her, but when he saw her, all he felt was friendship. He wondered if Monica had felt the same. He knew that he loved her, but was it a life time kind of love, or was it spur of the moment love? Maybe it was what teen magazines called puppy love and not true love. After all that he and Monica had went through, he felt no romantic spark. Chandler knew that getting over the fact that he and Monica were over was a difficult task, but seeing her didn't bring back those feelings. Why? It had been a week, and he was considering himself to be over her. Was that even right? Chandler knew love was a tricky game, but what he felt was obscure. Even seeing Janice would bring back a spark. Not a big one, but at least something, and he had never really loved her. Chandler needed a break. The workers here had really done a job to their system, and he couldn't understand why. It was easy! Chandler walked out of the office and hurried to the nearest pay phone. He had to talk to Joey.

  
  


"Hey, Joe,"Chandler said looking around making sure people didn't think he was making a leisure call. 

  
  


"Chandler! What's going on?" Joey asked casually while taking a bite out of his half eaten sandwich.

"I saw her," Chandler spat out.

"Saw who?" Joey asked oblivious to the obvious.

  
  


"Sharon Stone!" Chandler replied sarcastically.

  
  


"Really? Dude, that is so.."

  
  


"Joey! I saw Monica!"

"But you just said.."

  
  


"Forget what I said! I need your help."

  
  


"With what?"

  
  


"With what?" Chandler mocked, "Joey, I saw her and felt nothing."

  
  


"Nothing? I mean..it's Monica, she's hot."

  
  


"Joey, I am seeing her tonight, but what do I tell her? I don't want to break her heart."

  
  


"Are you sure you feel nothing? Because sometimes after dumping someone you let yourself think that she's just a friend when really your heart is yearning for his..I mean her affection." Joey implied.

  
  


"Where did you get that!?"

  
  


"Cosmo man! Chicks dig this mushy stuff, so I am going to try it. The quizzes rule. I am too sensitive, and I can't let men take over my life." The last bit Joey said in a high pitch voice impersonating one of a woman's.

  
  


"So you think I am in love with her, and I won't let myself love her?"

  
  


"What? Did you not listen the first time? Let me read it again..."

  
  


"No!" Chandler said cutting him off. "I get it. I have to get back to work!"

  
  


"Ok, call me later, dude!"

  
  


Chandler hung up the phone and leaned his back against the cold wall. Could Joey be right? That after a traumatic experience you push away your feelings? Was that what he was doing?

  
  


Monica had been going through her closet for hours. What do you wear to see a friend or maybe more date? Not red. She knew definitely not red, but what? Monica kept looking...there had to be something lying in her closet that she could wear. She didn't even know where he was taking her. That was just great, she thought to herself. Finally, she found it. Hanging on the far west side of her closet was a dress but not just any dress, the perfect dress. It was a dark shade of blue with a conservative cut. The neck line showing not one inch of her bust, and the length showing her left leg. The slit was what allowed that. Monica smiled and put it on. This really was perfect, she thought. She carefully applied her make-up making sure it matched the color of her dress and was ready. She even had shoes to match this dress. Must have been a present from Rachel. Only Rachel would make sure everything matched. She missed her best friend. Monica hated not having her around to help her figure out her feelings for Chandler.

  
  


Chandler walked to Monica's door. The guy downstairs had let him in. Before Chandler could make himself knock on the pearl white door with gold letters engraved reading 54, Chandler had to force himself to take a deep breath. He looked down at the yellow roses that were in his left hand making sure they were lined up perfectly and brought his one free hand to the door. He carefully knocked, then becoming more forceful. He heard the faint words coming from Monica asking who was there. "It's me, Chandler." The door opened revealing a gorgeous Monica. "Wow, you look..great."

  
  


"So do you," Monica said breathlessly. He always looked great in a tux. 

  
  


****

  
  


Chandler and Monica gracefully walked into the extravagant restaurant. Everything about this restaurant was expensive, and valuable. The chairs, the music, the food, the people. This usually wasn't Chandler's style of restaurant, but he thought that Monica would enjoy it.

Chandler politely pulled a chair out for Monica and then took the seat opposite to her. He smiled at her. He couldn't help it. She made him smile. Every time she smiled, or just looked genuinely happy, Chandler couldn't help but feel the same, but the one question that was haunting him- was this love?

  
  


Monica stared blankly at Chandler. He had a sparkle in his eyes that would cause her whole body to melt. She was infatuated with him...she knew that much, but was it love? When they were together in New York, it was as if her whole life fell into place. Mostly the emotions that she felt, but at least they were fulfilled. Now, with seeing him after a week of despair, she didn't know how she felt. She just didn't know. Why did everything have to get so complicated?

  
  


Chandler was afraid to speak, afraid of saying the wrong thing. He was still unsure if this was a date, or just a friendly meeting. Why all the questions? Why? And usually when you get a question, it's a simple research question, and then you have the answer. The only problem with the questions that raced through his head were that there wasn't an answer unless he gave them an answer. Was he prepared to do that?

  
  


The waiter arrived at their table taking their orders. He was polite and smiled after every sentence. It was expected though because at a restaurant this perfect, even the hired help had to be somewhat perfect. Chandler ordered as did Monica, and they were alone together once again. Both looked away nervously to what would come next. Just as Chandler was about to say something, jazz music filled the room. "What do you say Mon, wanna cut the rug?" Chandler smiled.

  
  


"Who says that anymore?! And no one else is." Monica smiled back teasingly.

  
  


"Come on! Lets have some fun!" Chandler stood up from his seat and pulled Monica up by his side. "Now, you have to dance."

  
  


"Do you even know what you are doing?" Monica laughed.

  
  


"No, but it wouldn't be fun if I did! Now, dance my darling," Chandler said the last phrase in a snotty rich one's voice.

  
  


But of course." Monica replied in the same tone. 

  
  


Chandler led them by making up some jazz dance. Monica looked at him skeptically at first but quicky joined him. As they would dance, the people seated in the restaurant would watch them like they were fools. They were the only two on the dance floor, and they didn't even have the dance right. Chandler, not knowing what to try next, improvised and began to lead Monica into swing. She kept a smile on her face the whole time. She couldn't help it; this was the most fun she had had in years, and even though they looked like two fools, it was still amazing. The music toned down, and Chandler took her into a deep embrace. "Let's show these people that we can at least dance normally," Chandler whispered.

  
  


"Yeah, I think we gave them enough of a show for one night. I mean, look at them, all of their mouths are still wide open!" Monica chuckled.

  
  


"Yeah, they're just in awe of my talent." Chandler smiled.

  
  


"I am so sure that's what it is." Monica smiled.

  
  


Monica found it quite funny that Chandler was flirting with her but not treating her like a girlfriend. He didn't kiss her or hold her hand unless they were dancing. Monica didn't know what to think anymore. Why did everything have to get so complicated? This morning she was sure that all she felt for him was friendship but seeing him and being with him tonight, made her second question herself. Maybe he is exactly what she needed.

  
  


Chandler took his eyes off of his food and looked at Monica, "Are you having a great time?" 

  
  


"You know..I really am. Uh, Chandler there is something I want to talk to you about..." Monica began and took a deep breath. She wanted to ask him what he felt, and tell him how confused she was. "It's just that I need to know what you..." Before Monica could finish her sentence her cell phone began to ring. She gave Chandler a smile of sorrow and put the phone to her ear, "hello?...Oh my God! Where? Yeah...love you too!"

  
  


"Mon, what's going on?"

  
  


"It's my mom..."

  
  
  
  


Ok, that's the end of Chapter three....a little drama coming our way :)! Ok, please review and tell me what you thought, because I really want to know! Maybe pointers on how to make it better...whatever! :)

  
  



End file.
